A Needed Foreshadowing
by FightTheOrange77
Summary: Two weeks prior to Sam's confession, Freddie was beginning to notice Sam, Sam was coming to terms with her feelings for Freddie, and Carly was blissfully in the dark


Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to the comedic genius Dan Schneider.

Warning: There will be a small amount of cursing in this story. If that bothers you then don't read the story.

Summary: two weeks prior to iOMG Freddie was beginning to notice Sam, Sam was coming to terms with her feelings for Freddie, and Carly was blissfully in the dark.

xXx

_**A Needed Foreshadowing **_

_Prologue_

"Will someone please pass me the creamed corn?"

Dropping his fork on the table, Freddie hastily reached for the bowl and handed it to Carly. Tonight's dinner was turning out to be a fiasco. Sam had barely spoken a word, and Freddie was having a hard time looking at anything that wasn't on his plate. This was not how a typical, spaghetti taco night was suppose to go.

"So has anything interesting happened lately ?" Carly asked casually as she prodded a napkin with her finger. She looked back and forth between her two friends, surely one of them would say something.

"No, not really," Freddie replied, his voice no louder then a whisper. Sam shrugged then folded her arms across her chest.

Suddenly, the front door opened, and Spencer and Gibby came storming into the apartment with two buckets of shrimp. The blonde perked up at the sight of the shell fish, and Carly released a long, exasperated sigh before she stood up from the table. "What the heck took you so long!" she snapped at her brother. He looked at her then turned to Gibby.

"What the heck is her problem?" he mumbled out the side of his mouth.

"You were suppose to be here a half hour ago. We had to start dinner without you," she huffed.

"Sorry?" Spencer's eyebrows furrowed as he puckered his lips, a look that Carly defined as his 'Is sorry what you want to hear?' face.

"It's not like we haven't been late to a spaghetti taco night before. What's the deal?" Gibby decided to retaliate.

It was annoying that her brother and Gibby were late, but Carly wasn't truly angry with them. She was just perturbed by the fact that she saw her best friends kiss. _Freddie and Sam had kissed_, yet they were acting like everything was normal when it certainly was not. The desire to meddle was growing and stirring inside of her chest. Gibby had insisted that she let fate do the work, but here and now, as the awkward tension threatened to saturate the room, Gibby's advice was beginning to sound like a bunch of hooplah. Carly would be damned if she didn't get involved in the lives of her friends. The idea of it pissed her off. It went against her very nature.

"Would ya quit yaking and bring me one of those buckets of goodness, geesh." Sam grabbed a taco off her plate and shoved it into her mouth. "Mmm, so good," she moaned, and took another bite.

Spencer and Gibby walked into the kitchen and set the two buckets on the table.

"Eww Sam, chew with your mouth close," Freddie complained as he watched the girl smack viciously on a meatball.

"Don't tell me what to do, Benson," she sputtered, small flecks of beef bouncing off of her tongue.

Carly desperately wanted to believe that the lack of shrimp had been the reason why the night had started off so badly, but she didn't have the leisure of pretending to be naïve. Carly returned to her seat as the dinner reverted back to its normal standard of loud talking, loud bickering, and boisterous laughter. A piece of shrimp was thrown across the table, landing with an audible plop inside of her glass of tea. She plucked it out and handed it to Gibby who ate it joyously. She studied Freddie and Sam as they fought and made fun of each other. It all seemed so real until a speck of sauce, on Sam's cheek, caught Freddie's attention. Licking his thumb, he leaned over and rubbed it off her face. Sam's eyes grew three times their size.

"I-idiot," she stuttered and used her plastic fork to stab his hand to the table. Her cheeks were pink.

"OW!" he yelled, retracting his hand. He rubbed it tenderly then glared at the blonde fiercely. Their eyes were locked on each other, every emotion possible being transmitted between them. A fork fell and Gibby cursed. The two teenagers blinked, coming back to their senses.

"moron!"

Freddie took the bait, and their bickering started up again.

"So this is what the beginning of the end looks like?" Carly whispered to her friends, but they didn't hear her.

Gibby leaned over, offering Carly his ear. " Did you say something?" he asked and threw a whole taco down his throat.

Carly bit her lip contemplatively. "This is the end," she repeated.

"The end of what?"

"the world."she said slowly, but Gibby didn't notice the smirk tugging on her lips.


End file.
